Hidashi-Esque Oneshots
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: NOTE: Not hardcore Hidashi, just the fluffy platonic relationship! Follow me and my oneshots between Hiro and Tadashi-kun! Probably will involve some japanese at times! OC might help out with fluff and their constant adventures! Fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE! I'm mostly new to the Big Hero 6 fansite (base I guess), because I just saw the film around a few weeks ago, and I am loving Hiro and Tadashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. The bond between the two is just adorable. I have an upcoming story between the two (crossover) coming soon, but for now I'll leave the fluffy hidashi oneshots.**

**No I don't ship them hard like most, I just ship them for the fluff and the cuteness between the two. I might just try to include 'romantic' esque themes, but I only focus on Platonic stuff, so I won't take anyone's bs about this ship. So Enjoy these fluffy oneshots!**

**Please Note: I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6! I MERELY OWN THE STORIES THAT I MAKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THE FILM, AND THE ORIGINAL MARVEL COMIC(S).**

* * *

*Cough, cough, hack, wheeze*. The shorter boy staggers to even stay sitting up right in his seat. Hiro's fever happened about the first time that day... After he got into a mud wrestling incident with Fred, trying to beat the other's kaiju with his own.

Of course, Fred was busy being Fredzilla, and Hiro being the cybernetic robot version of a kaiju, Mecha-zilla, they sparred with hand to hand combat. Though it wasn't so bad, it only made matters worse when it was raining. It still is, no thanks to the howling wind outside the cafe.

Tadashi smacked his face watching the boy come home soaking wet, body covered and smeared with mud, sneezing. "I told you not to practice today." Tadashi scolded taking Hiro's temperature. Hiro wasn't really having it, mostly because he couldn't concentrate. Besides it being around 7 at night, he just wanted to crash on the bed like any teen would.

*beep beep*. The thermometer sounded. 101.5. "Sheesh, Hiro you gotta be more careful! Such a kucklehead to be doing stuff like this in the rain, and at night!"

He let the other take the thermometer out of his mouth, head aching and shivering. Hiro merely scratched his head, the mop of hair doused in mud.

"Hey hey hey, how am I going to protect myself if-" he didn't have the energy to talk. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Now now. Go take a bath, I'll get you some Advil to get rid of that fever." The boy didn't argue with that. He did reek of dirt and mostly sweat.

***some time later***

Just as he finished his bath, he felt refreshed, until his aching headache began. Just threw on some warm fitted sweatpants and shirt, and came back down to the lobby. Tadashi smirked at him, wrapping one of the Lucky Cat's cafe towels around him. He handed Hiro a pill and some water.

"Just swallow and-" "I know how to take pills, nii-san!" he shouted unneedily. Tadashi hurt by that, was hurt even mor from the flinching Hiro made, grabbing his head in the process. Mochi hopped on the table, licking his cheek. He smiled weakly and petted the neko's head. One gulp of the pill, and some water and he bumped his head, letting it rest on the table.

"Come on, you need to get to your bed." the elder spoke to him softly, nudging him to get up and walk the stairs. Hiro dreaded walking back up those mountain like steps, and he felt he could faint at any moment.

His fever gave him a slight blush, but got redder when he asked Tadashi a quesiton. "Can you... Carry me?" the boy asked, almost needily.

Shaking his head once more, he picked up the shorter boy, carrying him bridal style to and on the stairs. Hiro buried his head in the elders chest.

Hiro's fever went down a little, but his shivering and nausea didn't quite let up. Tadashi just sat right next to him on his bed. "Stay resting like that. I'll be here if you need anything." on the brink of getting up he felt his arm jerk behind him.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" the boy asked once more hesitantly. Not one to pass up the offer, Tadashi smiled softly at him, picking him up once more, carried over to Tadashi's side of the room. It was in the middle of a cold front, where the temps were getting increasingly low, and everyone needed to bundle themselves up. Not so much trouble for the two.

Hiro probably needed a heat source, and Tadashi loved spending time with him like this. Immediately wrapping them both in two individual blankets, he put a hat on the younger boy to ease the headache somewhat.

Instinctively, Hiro climbed and wrapped his body around Tadashi, who's lying on his back, and cuddled him, face buried at the crook of his neck. Tadashi smooched his mess of hair, tangling his arms around the boy.

"Such a big baby."

"Not a baby." he mumbled from the insult. Tadashi turned out the lamp beside his bed, Mochi sleeping at the end of his bed, and watched the rain outside, pitter patter and calmly let himself sink into his bed. The howling wind seemed to frighten the younger boy, causing him to hold the older boy tighter.

"I got you baby." he said, smooching Hiro's cheek once more.

Yeah. He wouldn't let go of him that night, or any other day, on his own.


	2. Chapter 2: Anxiety Attack (trigger warn)

"Ta-Tadashi, I-I don't feel so good!" once his named was called, Tadashi looked down from his conversation with Wilstic, noticing Hiro's distraught face. His concern went from 0 to 'oh my gosh, my baby! What's happening!' he took hold of the young boys shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. My hearts beating fast, my body's shaking, I can't stay still and, and-" Tadashi couldn't bear watching the boy stutter like that. Hiro's eyes appeared to be tearing up, practically breaking down. He didn't fall, but Tadashi took his form trying to craddle the boy to find out what's wrong.

His breathing hitched a few times, trying to catch a rhythmic breath. To Tadashi he could sense the vast rapid beat of his heart. The eldest of the three was scared, he didn't know what was happening nor how to help.

Wilstic on the other hand watched the boy, in his own horror, appear in his brown eyes. Hiro had wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders, trying to calm himself down. This appeared to be all too familiar for Wil. The crying. The shaking. The heartbeat. That was when he realized. He had gone through these constant sudden attacks that Hiro is experiencing. Mostly because of his loneliness.

His face became solemn, filled with sympathy towards the boy. "Shhhhhhhh. You're going to be fine, daijoubu. Tadashi kun. Was there ever a sogn he liked, that would cheer him up if he was ever sad?" The boy made Hiro look into his brown eyes. Making sure he had his attention.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was mostly confused and dumbfounded about that question. Usually all Tadashi would do to cheer Hiro up, at any point would be the embraces he'd give to the boy. But songs? Neither of the two necessarily listened to any of today's music. Nothing of the two ever listened to songs that helped ease their moods. Not from radio's, music video's or random lyrics and melodies they made up thanks to their new brother.

Then again.

"There is one... Do you know it?" the boy moved closer to Tadashi's mouth, the small whisper tickling his ears inside, and the tiny skin follicles of the boy. Hiro didn't understand what the two were doing, not causing him any more anxiety, but just made him hug Tadashi tighter.

"Of course I know that song, it's been in my childhood since I was like 5... I think." the boy waved him off, yet to be honest he didn't remember when it came out from his favorite tv show. "Come on." Tadashi craddles the boy, both him and Wilstic walking up the stairs. Aunt Cass wanted to see what was wrong, but due to the customers in the cafe, she couldn't leave.

An idea snapped in her head, when she forgot about the baby sound monitor she put up near Tadashi's stuff, just so that if either of the two needed to call her, she could be there ASAP.

Wilstic lived in the 'attic' he would call it, not so much a crevice but he made it a well comfortable space. He had his own A/C machine (small, but could blow enough just for him), a heater, and a huge Full bed, where at least two or three people could fit. She was still glad he moved in. The constant singing he made, and the joyous rhythms from his keyboard would delight anyone, even the customers. A son or a nephew, either way she put it, he was important.

Back in the boys room, Tadashi sat him and Hiro in a huge bean bag chair. Baymax, already activated, scanned the boy.

"Hiro, you are experiencing major heart rate, and immense sadness. Might I suggest a hot bath?" the giant marshmallow asked. Tis true to everyone that hot baths, or showers, really did help with the day's progress. But for now Tadashi just focused on Hiro.

"Ta-Tadashi wh-what are you d-doing?" the boy shakily asked, tears stained on his cheeks. Tadashi took Hiro's hand, and Hiro became a little silent.

"Ready?" he asked. Wilstic kneeled watching and waiting for his instructions. He nodded. Then the elder began.

"_A stove is a stove no matter where you_ _go." _he began. To Hiro, hearing tadashi sing was a rare thing. The tenor in his voice was really harmonic. Then Wilstic began. "_A patty is a patty that's what I say." _the bass began.

It was almost like a pattern. First Tadashi, then Wilstic. Baymax kept Hiro's scans in check. "_A grill is a grill. This is surely so oh." _just hearing Tadashi reference one of their favorite songs, making him focus on his voice. His shuddering appeared to go down. Breathing slowly coming back to its normal rhythm.

"_And fries should be fries either way." _the other boy started. That was when their voices almost started getting into a good blend, like Aunt Cass' Strawberry mango smoothie.

"_But this grill is not a home." _Tadashi started, cupping Hiro's cheek now. "_This is not the stove I know." _Hiro's mouth was almost agape.

"_And I would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay." _Wilstic took Hiro's other hand. Now the two were in unison. Tadashi could hear Hiro joining in, making them both smile.

"_This lab's not the same without you! It's just a greasy spoon, just a greasy spoon!" _Wilstic went first, then tadashi creating that heart warming melody. Even Hiro's voice made it rather cute and whole. Then finally came the finale.

Both boy's focused their attention to Hiro's face, Hiro watching the two, main focus on Tadashi.

"_I love you." _they said as they carried out the final saying, letting the notes calm the boy down, until he was finally back to himself. His face scrunched once more, this time out of happiness. He glomped Tadashi so tight, the older needed to grab Wilstic to join in on the group hug.

"I love you too Tadashi." making Tadashi hug him tighter. "Thanks." he said to Wilstic, who apparently saw a wasp inside the room causing him to jump. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy began screaming running around as the wasp staryed chasing him. Before he started running he gave Tadashi a no problem. The two just watched him grab a fly swatter, now chasing the insect.

He threw a few how did that get in here!?'s shouts, and the hamada brothers just kept laughing at his antics.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't be so Batty!

**A/N: ... How is everybody doing? WELCOME BACK to another segment of my random butt oneshots of Hidashi Esque's! I don't know if anyone is confused about my out-of-nowhere OC in there? Eh you could call them as self-insertions, but I do love adding my characters into shenanigans of the protagonists cause I feel it increases the interaction for them on pre/post show/movie. **

**As an added bonus, it does raise fluff and adds other things I don't want to go into too much detail about. He's seventeen, tan-skinned, brown eyed, black w/short hair and adores playing the piano. Was shy but is in between if there's more company than who's in the room.  
**

**So without further ado, welcome to my next oneshot. Involves: Platonic-Hidashi Fluff, Missing food!?, Maybe new inventions, and Baymax being the regular goof penguin caretaker he is.**

* * *

"But mom, I want more! Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

A four year old was begging from the deepest crevices of his voice. The day couldn't have gone any busier for the Lucky Cat Cafe, and that could be well said by Cass. She takes major pride when it comes to this job, but she wouldn't know where she'd be without the help of her nephews. With their aide, she was able to maintain the cash being put and taken out, the right ingredients and measurements into each batch of food to be baked, the customer service whenever there was a huge line leading to the next block, cleaning, arranging decor, keeping track of time, boy was she glad Tadashi always remembered to pay the bills!

Making William a side pianist for customers to relax too earned them a little more credibility about being an excellent place to chill. The teen himself always felt anxious having people other than himself play and listen to the music he's been learning to do from any song he enjoyed. Cass attempted to leave a box to customers favorite artists and songs he could learn.

Hiro never found this job of his a burden on him at all, in fact extra cash for him to make and buy materials for his, and Tadashi's but mostly his, inventions! _Or he could use it to go bot fighting and earn EXTRA cash, but he's indifferent about doing so. _It was never a problem for him to present himself in front of customers and ask for their orders. Whether it be a guy or girl, he always saw a red tinge on their face.

Baking the sweets to advertise and sell weren't too bad, unless he had Tadashi behind his back. Leaving authority and the like to Hiro only meant chaos would get invoked in less than seconds. Just a month ago, he accidentley let the stove on for one of the dishes, and the black smoke made the flammable lanterns light up like new years eve. Luckily for him it was just his breakfast.

Tadashi was the same thing with the younger boy. Through thick and thin of stress from dealing with San Fransokyo Tech's assignments, the major projects, readings, he never had time to blink, let alone help out at their Aunt's cafe.

How or why Hiro always clung to him in times like that, it never seemed bad to him but he wasn't mad about it either. Every time he pulled an all-nighter, thinking the lack of sleep would get to him, right there next to his laptop was a cup of coffee and a note saying "You can do it" right at the front. Baymax is always the first one to check up on him, but luckily it was the summer time, and just the next semester he would graduate. Hiro wasn't too far behind in that department. He was elated to see everyone doing fine with him, so he didn't stress too much about work.

Wearing black and yellow aprons, with the face of Mochi on the front is always worn, a hat and you'd be set. Hiro sat on one of the stools in front of the coffe maker(s) and tea blenders, moving a spoon watching one of the four children leaving the cafe having a tantrum.

Tadashi was in front of the sliding doors to the desserts, just in case the mother gives in. William peeked behind his little curtain, waiting for the screaming to begin, eyes averted to the floor. Cass herself felt like losing it, just feeling the last amount of heat from today ready to fall into bed and let the a/c take her into a blissful sleep. Not unless she had a **fix **of her food first, only then will SHE eat her favorite sweet and not that snot nosed brat.

The mother, seemingly able to hide all of her irritation all at once, gave a gruesome face to her child, letting him know one more please and she'd let herself loose on the boy.

This caused shivers to run down his spine and he was silenced. She thanked Cass for the food, taking her four children who were respectively quiet, out into the sidewalk on their way home. All the smiles the Hamada's and pianist had on their faces were let down, Cass closed and locked the door, turning her back and she melted immediately. It didn't help when Mochi meowed his way from one of the counters, and onto Tadashi's shoulders.

She groans, "Alright boys, the place doesn't look like a total pigsty from the last time-"

"THE COCKROACHES GOT EVERYWHERE, WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Will shouted, hands on hips coming out of his hiding place. Cass' still new to the whole shouting + the matter of fact voice. Neither Hiro or Tadashi did such a thing! Thank goodness she thinks.

She stares, laughing a little at the remark. "Anyways. That looks like a whole ton o' dishes to be cleaned and put away. We've already wiped the see through glass for the food hundreds of time, windows cleaned, floor mopped so that's all that's left to do." She reached one of the bars on the counters and stood up.

"So. Who wants the duty to put them away?" She asked, as the three boys started eyeing each other. Tadashi smirked at Hiro, Hiro hummed looking at Will, and Will reuttered both with a duck face saying, 'Don't look at me! My fingers have been on the piano all day!'. There was never so much tension inbetween the three when it came to a chore, but it was all or nothing when it has to be done at night.

"I detect high levels of brain waves from Tadashi and Hiro. Might I suggest some tea and a warm bath?" Baymax tweeted in from the stairs. Hiro knew what the robot meant, so instead of giving the stink face to either of his companions, Cass wasn't even an option since the heavenly look on her face for a warm bath wouldn't change, he did the next best thing. But! He had to pull out his extra charm for it to work.

"Dashi let's get Baymax to do it, and maybe you and I can invent a machine to do dishes later?" He gave his signature 'It's not a bad idea' look. Tadashi could've sworn the boy spoke like a train, but it processed in a tad few milliseconds. Giving Hiro his own eyebrow stretch, he looked at Baymax.

"Hiro, he takes care of our health, he's not a maid." ruffling the younger boys hair. "Well fine, since neither of us are doing it, might as well-" He turned to his right to see the stool spinning, a sticky note left on the seat. 'That boy can run fast' Hiro thought picking up the note. He was still learning japanese at school, but he wasn't sure if the teen knew Japanese or a few phrases in his time being here. Saving the migraine of translating he gave it to Tadashi instead. Taking it between his fingers it read:

**_'Hayaoki wa, wamu o shutoku!'_**

"Too late now buddy. How's about this, if neither of us complain about doing this one chore until we get to bed, the loser has to wear a onesie's of pajamas the winner picks for the night!"

"Oh you are so on!" Hiro, with much enthusiasm, shook hands with the elder. This wasn't going to be entertaining to either of the two. Then again, since they were both on vacation and the two get to spend more time together, it's probably worth it.

If Cass gets lucky, she might get a picture of the two snuggling or three for christmas cards. Added bonus to her time for the night. She stretched, feeling a few bones pop in her shoulders and she was off in her shuffle to the stairs. "Well, good luck you two with that! Hot showah here I come!" she murmured to herself getting to the top of the stairs.

She left going to the bathroom and Baymax was on his own, contemplating on his friends next moves.

"Would you like me to keep time of this competition?" he asked, checking out a timer app in his files.

"No thanks Baymax. I think the both of us already know who's going to win this." Hiro smirked, putting on cleaning gloves. Tadashi grabbed the sponge and soap and their little competition began.

"I am happy with my care!" the two shouted, making Baymax waddle his way to the charging station and deflated into his small box. The electric bill was always a hefty one when using it.

_2 Hours Later_

"Ahhh! this is the life!" Aunt Cass lied her head back on her big comfy rocking chair.

Her bath was the same as any other, but she spent the most of it pampering herself to her oils, shampoo's and elegant lovely soap. She could feel her skin cleaned and cleared of built up acne, sweat and small spots that accumulated on her skin. The warm water was therapeutic to most of her aching bones, and she made sure to lightly treat her appendages with care.

After her bath, she put on an avocado mask, the cucumber slices on her eyes, and lied back on the reclining chair, listening to the pitter patter outside.

She didn't know it was going to rain, but it didn't stop her mood. Must be nearby showers. Taking a deep breath through her nose, her stomach growls, and she knows it's time for her to make the dastardly theft of the Cafe's newer recipe:

**Red velvet scone, doused in chocolate syrup filled to the rim with mint chocolate chip cookie dough (baked mind you), and topped off with sprinkles. **

No name has been given to the new sweet, Cass mostly the one to hold out survey's about random names William came up with, but it was never paid attention to. Crunching her nose, pinching both of her cucumber and peeled them off her eyes and ate them without another word. They were merely the appetizers in her little cape of food. Tying her bathrobe around her waist a little tighter, she walked from her chair, dimmed the lights in the room, and hesitantly turned the knob leading outside the corridor.

The boys room was closed, thankfully pleased that both finished that little escapade downstairs. Tadashi was always fine with finishing dishes, took him around 2 hours. But with Hiro's help he was able to finish it in half time. But who 'lost' said bet? And would Cass get her camera in time to take photos?

Looking down from their door, she saw the faintest hue of a screen's light most likely their flat-screen or one of their computer screens. 'Jeez, one of these days they'll have to use paper and pencil to make a sketch of an invention.' she thought puckering her lips.

Carefully, through the dark abyss of the stairs going down to the cafe, Cass was sure she'd know ever inch of the place especially since it IS her shop.

Lights were off the chairs on the table she felt the place empty without the oncoming customers demanding their orders. Nevertheless she tiptoed right around the door leading down to the basement.

Or as she calls it, William's room. None of the Hamada's ever did follow the other boy into his room, considering it was only filled with ingredients and etc. Hiro was always the curious one when going to discover, but for his safety Tadashi always told him to take a flashlight. Hiro always went in search of his room, but no matter what crevices he checked, behind the large metal holders for cakes and the such, he never found a hint of a bed, computer, nothing.

Cass shuffled her way into the kitchen, seeing that the kitchen sink was empty, and spotless to say the least. Looking through the glass, she used her expert skills to shuffle through various gourmet foods. She feels little bits of the food have crumbled off, maybe just her loose fingers. Paying no attention she saw the cocoon-ified object all the way at the bottom corner, covered in grabbed sheets. Oh how long she's been waiting to eat it. She made it the same day and made sure no one would see it and obtain it.

She takes the object, but it was rather light. Not all sweets weigh heavy don't they? Taking out and surveying it from the streetlights, seeing through the hollow obscurity of the thing, she couldn't find any evidence of the sweet. Her eyes began squinting, the confusion and anger seeping to the point she wants to scream! It could've been one of the three boys, but who could it be? 'Hiro's always eyeing the sweets I want, Tadashi is always inventing something with him, and William has the same taste!' her mind was calculating about what to do with them, until...

*Crash!* *Smash!* *BOOM!*

These accidents made the woman want to jump out of her skin and attach itself to armor to hide in.

Random thumps and things falling from upstairs, she deducted that was Tadashi, probably about smack the person who disturbed his, or Hiro's, with his new invention. It was bat that doubled as a shield in case said moron attempted smacking it out of his hand. Biting her nails, she could tell all the ruckus was coming from the basement.

She cupped her hands to her face as fast as the eye could see, stepping to the wall to the right of the basement door. Just what could that boy do down there that could cause such a troubling noise? Cass promptly ran to the nearest closet to look for a flashlight, luckily one was barely in sight.

Why would there be noise? William is as quiet as an owl down there, since no one could find his room. No vermin would dare take a step inside the place, but with the basement being FULL of supplies there was no helping one would scurry their way in.

"I can't believe this. I just wanted an evening to myself, with a snack! That's all I ask for!" she angrily shouts to herself.

"But no. no no _no. _I have to deal with some intruder in the basement!" She barraged through the cabinets hidden under the cash register, looking through her 'arsenal' of weapons. Though only filled to the brim with various strengths of pepper spray, she found her trusty baseball bat she used to play with in high school. Sports were her thing, and she'd smack anyone up their head if they didn't believe she could cook and play. Grabbing an oven mitt in case she gets bitten, she decides it's go time.

'Go time, Cass! Go time!' She mentally told herself. Walking towards, grabbing the knob leading down said alley, she was anticipating someone or thing to come running at her.

Taking one careful step after another, making sure none of the floor steps creaked, she kept thumping them thinking something could jump at her at any moment. Realizing that doing this is pointless, and the rest of the food in her inventory is bound to get spoiled or invaded by who knows what, she reluctantly goes down the steps in a rush. Hoping she wasn't heard, no detection of whatever is there still, she wanted to get her dessert, and an answer and be done with the night. Stepping into the vastness of the basement, she felt a freezing rush of air go past her.

She really needs to turn down the a/c but it was summertime and from one day to another the weather is always unpredictable. Breathing was mostly hitched, making sure not to strike anything involuntary and hurt the other tenant in the cafe/home. She did swipe several times when there were no metal holders or bars, knowing that intruder might give her a sneak attack.

'Oh come on!' she shouted mentally, unsure of whether there was was a burglar or not. Tiny glimpses of orbs started flashing from one spot to another, and Cass was beginning to think she needed rest rather than food.

All of them gave one simultaneous blink in one sitting, and all emerald eyes were on her, and she felt the piercing gazes on her. Taking her flashlight, and counting back from 3 she turned it on to reveal to onslaught of eyes. Well, rather than face them all, she went to her right and started from there. The creature(s) begin covering their eyes, stunned by the sudden light, not sure what to do next. They just hung there upside down, not moving and waiting for her presence to leave.

How do bats make their home in a half bedroom half freezer? She doesn't want to know, but in order to remove them in the morning with pest control she needed to count how many there are without touching them and at the risk of getting rabies and probably getting new ingredients.

Slowly she counted them. One bat. Two bats. Three bats. William. "D'AHHHHHHHHH!" She wailed.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teen screamed. Cass attempted to walk a few steps back only to feel a soft, but uninviting feel of a body. She turned back to see a suited man, with a boy's head popping out of a hoodie.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the figure turned around to reveal it's face to be Tadashi... wearing Rabbit's costume from Winnie the pooh. Judging from the figure he was carrying, Hiro was Winnie. Too shocked to think about their bet, the bats had become a wild mess, flying everywhere for a good 30 seconds before hinging themselves on new locations.

The lights were flicked on, and all three were in clear scared mode. William was in his sleep pants and long sleep shirt, holding a ladle as his own defense. All breathed heavily until Cass got herself together.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" She barely screeched. Tadashi put a hand on the woman's shoulder, telling her to shush a little due to the cinnamon roll in Tadashi's arms.

"Taking care of my bats, what else?" the boy says nonchalantly going to several huddled near a corner. "They hid and nested here for their little vacation from the north." he explained making sure none of them were hurt.

"I hope none of them got into the food! Especially if the place is-" she looked down, and only saw white and the lights reflection. How was there no bat guano on the floor? With this many bats, it would be a pigsty!

"Spotless?" she brought her batted arm down.

"Yes Cass, I remember how you love to keep the place clean, so I took the pleasure of cleaning their leavings for the nights they've been here." He walked to one of the three doors the room had, the one to the farthest right leading to the back. One had to be his room, because the other two were freezer storages. One was open, and with light coming out of it that must have been his room, and Tadashi made note of that.

Cass walked to his place, and saw every ingredient and extra food they made wrapped in plastic or aluminum. Properly labeled as well. She darted her head from seeing a bat fly at her.

"Cassandra you butt, you weren't supposed to be in there!" Tadashi's mouth dropped. He actually gave them names, all twenty of them now that the two awake hamada's counted. "Charles, Felicity, Bambashire take care of your dang sister before she hurts herself!" he scolded the animals like they were his children. Cass was too shocked to even think about it, but all she wanted was her dessert.

She forgot she left it in her mobile fridge, directly into her room. Mentally she deadpanned, and Tadashi could feel himself sweat drop. Hiro stirred in his sleep, but was otherwise docile in his stature. With a casual "Goodnight!" and hoping to deal with this in the morning, Cass went droopily walking towards the stairs, just wanting to hit the hay. That left Tadashi and William.

"Can I help you name some of them?" He asked eagerly.

William smiled at his decision. "Sure! just as long as Hiro gets to name a few." He didn't have the heart to tell them the bats needed to leave the next night.


End file.
